t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Clans Wiki talk:Charart
'Blanks for Approval' To be accepted or criticized by Charart Specialists. Project Charart Discussion What about the template on the front page? Is there going to be a leader/deputy/warrior(s) assigned? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:13, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Warrior (maybe)- For Approval Idk about the anatomy but here's a blank. I'll retrace it sometime soon.☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' The eyes are too big to me. Ears also look a little too small, and the muzzle needs to be straighter. The legs are looking a little thin as well as the paws being too flat. Also, the front left leg doesn't appear to be bending very naturally. I love the tail and the way you did the upper part of the back legs, though. Longhair needs more floof. ~Aquila Finish the lining to the eyes and make the backround transeparent as well. — Flame ☀ 21:00, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Make the ear lining visible, like - Look at one of Ripple's chararts, and you'll see what I menan. And for the longhair, the fur looks a bit flat on the rump and edge of the stomache. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 01:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Dark, could you make it in pixel lines? It's easier to recolor and chararts should be done in that way. Also, I could probably re-trace the charart lines into pixels if it would be eaiser for you. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:57, November 16, 2015 (UTC) the eyes are rlly big, so i'd downsize those a bit. 02:02, 11/16/2015 also, the tails need to be longer; they should be as long as the distance between the bum and the shoulder. 02:03, 11/16/2015 hmmm taking another look at these, the tail should be connected to the leg closest to us; ahhh i don't know how to describe it but it should look roughly like this. There's something off about the eye on our left... I think it might be angled too high. Try bringing it down a bit more. not the whole eye, mind you, just tilt the left side of that eye downward more. again idk if that makes any sense so if you need a sketch of that let me know 21:04, 11/16/2015 taking a look at that eye again, i think it looks odd bc you have all of it showing. it should be angled a bit more like so. 21:06, 11/16/2015 The paws are a little bit too rounded, fix the lines that form complete circles around them. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Is there anything else?☾Darkshine903☽' 00:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) the lines still need to be solid pixel lines, like the ones in the kits/queens, and the white background needs removing and it should be cropped so there isn't that much space around the cat. oh and the whiskers should be more on the face, near the muzzle on the side facing us. they look like they're on the neck rn. 00:24, 11/18/2015 Response to making 'Ferk' a charart specialist: I'm against it. She/he (assuming she) just joined the wiki, and seems to have little to no idea on how it works, honestly. She just came here and started commenting, which I'm sure is not what someone who's not a charart specialist supposed to do. Lack of experience is my reasoning in this situation. ~Aquila i honestly didn't know i couldnt comment on these? esp when everyone will be using them, they should be able to comment if they see something that can be fixed. w/e. i'm sorry i didn't know. was trying to be helpful bc knew what i was doing in terms of critiquing :/. as a side note, i may not be 'experienced' in terms of this wiki, but i've been on wikia for nearly 5 years, and have been doing chararts since then as well. so in terms of chararts/blanks, i'd say im pretty experienced. anywho, since i'm not allowed to comment i'll stop. srry abt all that 22:48, 11/18/2015 Sorry to come in and interrupt this conversation, but I honestly think everyone has the right to comment. Of course she's new to the Wikia, and yes, I can prove to you that she has /alot/ of experience. I've known Fern for about one or two years, and she's actually the one who helped me become the person that's actually improved due to her critiquing skills. New users don't always mean that they can't be helpful, but I do agree that she shouldn't be one just yet, as she needs to be here a bit longer and get used to the place. However, I think everyone should be able to comment. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Of course, I support it because I came up with the idea. She seemed to help out my charart a lot. And approved?☾Darkshine903☽' 00:04, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I'll approve it when I pixel-trace it, then it will probably be under approval. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Wait-- could I make the paws a tad bit smaller when I pixel-trace it? They seem too big. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Deputy Blanks for Approval Shorthair and Longhair blanks for deputy rank. I don't know about these, the anatomy is off, this was referenced off a real cat. 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk' 03:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) This is really good. The only thing I can say is that the long-hared cat's tail may be a little long. Either that or the body is too short, as the average tail is supposed to reach up to the cat's shoulder if you stretched it out, but this looks like it'd reach its face. ~Aquila Re-uploaded 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk''' 01:38, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I feel like the mouth is too close to the nose.☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:59, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' The mouth looks fine to me, if a little asymmetrical. Front paws are looking a little flat though. Try making them sort of touch the ground more, and make them rounder. Ears are supposed to be slightly rounded, too. ~Aquila Alright I'll try fixing them. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 22:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) oop flame and i just realized that you had these up and had dapple give the ok to add some of my blanks as the deputies? we could find another use for mine (loners/warriors/med cats), or make these loners/warriors/med cats? idk fam its up to you but i'm in love with these i'm literally screaming internally @ all of your blanks like. oh my gooooooooood. yells. ok any way up 2 u fam 22:12, 11/15/2015 hmmm the paws still look odd; try giving them flat bottoms. the cat is positioned so three paws are flat on the ground, with weight distributed evenly among them. try making them a bit more like the back paws, even the one that's not straight on the ground. also, with the shoulder, i'd remove that curve; it makes the cat look v uncomfortable and rigid. instead of that curce continuing from the leg, leave a little of that line so there's definition between the chest / abdomen, and draw a tuft of fur where the shoulder currently is. i can provide sketches if this is horrendously worded 21:13, 11/16/2015 Re-uploaded 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Approved? ~Aquila I think the bottom of the front paw needs to be more flat, like, less rounded and touching the ground more. I may be wrong but that is my personal opinion.☾Darkshine903☽' 00:02, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, idk Dark, the paws would be too round if I flatted them out some more. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, alright. Then approved.☾Darkshine903☽ 00:54, November 19, 2015 (UTC)